A New Life
by MrsReddington
Summary: AU: Can it be true, that Liz is not happy with Tom and their "Perfect Life"? What happens when she realises that she is in love with Toms Boss? (Lizzington Story) I do not own The Blacklist or any character in this story.. My very first fanfic - and I am not an native speaker - so sorry for any errors- I am still looking for an beta reader, so please feel free to contact me.


**A New Life**

Chapter 1

Elizabeth Keen – called Liz by all her friends and family - has a wonderful Life. A great looking Husband, a nice House and a cute little Dog.

And she has a good Job. She is a Teacher . Sie choosed this Job because she loves Children. Her Husband Tom is an Detective.

So far – so good. But in quiet moments on her own, Liz had to admit that her marriage with Tom wasn`t so perfect anymore. He became more and more dismissive towards her. In other Moments then suddenly extremly jealous. So she doesn`t know how she should react to him. Liz longs for a strong and confident man, who cares deeply for her and loves and protects her with all his Heart. She wants to feel the tingling in her stomach, when a man looks at her, desires and touches her. And all this wanted feelings she doesn`t feel with Tom anymore.

Today Liz has a free day. The sun is shining and it was very hot .When she comes into the Kitchen, she sees that Tom has forgotten his Lunch. She sighs, but decides to drive to his workplace and brings him his lunch. Maybe that would motivates him to act more lovely towards her.

It is a very hot day and she wears a short red sommerdress today. She is a natural beauty, so she doesn´t need to wear much make-up. She is sure that Tom will like her outfit very much.

She packs Tom`s lunch in her bag, pats Hudson lovingly once more over his head and gives him fresh water. Liz climbs into her little car, lets down the windows and turns the music on. She loves to sing during car driving. This always gets her in a great mood.

When she steps out of the elevator on the 3rd floor, she sees Kate Kaplan.

„Good Morning Kate! How are you?", ask Elizabeth, the older secretary of Tom`s Boss – Captain Raymond „Red" Reddington.

„Oh Elizabeth, how lovely to see you! I`m fine, thanks. That is a very cute little dress. Do you want to entertain the boys and making them crazy ?", says Kate with a wink. Elizabeth could not hold a grin as she blushes.

„Oh thanks for this nice compliment, but that was not my intention. I just wanna bring Tom his lunch." In that Moment Ramond Reddington stormed mask-like out of his office, so in hurry that he does not notice Liz at first.

But Liz – on the other hand- could not turn her gaze of him. She has seen Red hundreds of times before - of course. But today he is so good looking. The Room gets hotter. He wears a 3-piece black suit with a black fendora. And once more Liz couldn`t hide her blush, when she looks up an down on him. Why did she feel suddenly the tingling sensation in her stomach? And why has she suddenly pictures in her head, about Tom`s boss kissing her passionately or doing other things with her? She sightly shook her head to get this dangerous thought out of her mind.

When she looks into his face, she notices his sad eyes- she could tell that he dosen`t feel fine today. In the past he was always the perfect gentleman towards her. There was no sign of his kindness at this moment.

„Kate! I`m out. Please cancel all my appointments for today! I don`t feel well today."

„Allright Dearie. Can I help with something else?", asked Kate her Boss. „Have you already eaten today?", asked Kate with worried expression. Reddington looks awful. But that was no wonder, becauce today was the 10th anniversary of the death of his wife Carla and his daughter Jennifer.

Actually he has his Life under controll, he has a very great job, enjoys his life with different wonderful looking women. But today he feels a deep melancholy.

„No thank you, Kate! I just need some minutes on the fresh air.", answered Reddington to his secretary. The he notices Liz but he just turns around and walk away.

Kate nods with a sad and compassionate look, but he doesn´t notice that. Too fast he turned and walked away to leave the building. Nobody should see how bad he is feeling today, because after all, he is the Captain who has himself and any situation under controll. He is a strong and confident man at the age of 50, sometimes arrogant, but always willing to help his mens at work, to defend them and protect them. Despite his Age he was also very fit.

Liz, who has wordlessly traced the conversation, asked Kate softly: „Does Reddington have any probems? He looks incredibly tired and sad!"

„Yes, indeed. I think that he hasn`t slept this night. He doesn`t found the murders of his family yet, and they are death since ten years. That is very hard for him. I think he needs some fresh air and he will return soon to his work."

Liz noddes sympathetically. To see this strong man – the idol of his mens – in such a state, breaks almost her heart. But then suddenly she remembers the matter of her visit.

„Please excuse me, Kate. But I need to bring Tom his Lunch."

„Of course, sweatie. You know the way.."

Liz walks the floor along. Two rooms further on the left side , was the common office of Tom and his partner Donald Ressler – just called Don by everybody.

Liz knocks briefly on the door frame and smiles at this two.

„Babe? What are you doing here?", asked Tom sullenly.

„Oh man, why don`t you welcome your wife with a bright smile? You are such a lucky guy: Gorgeous woman and she brings your food over.", said Don with a smile.

„Are you digging my wife in front of me? What is wrong wih you?", shouted Tom.

„That was certainly not his intention, Tom.", Liz tryed to calm her husband. „Look, I really just wanted to bring your lunch."

„Thanks."

Liz realised that the conversation was over.

„Ok Guys. Stay safe, ok?!"

„We try it.", smiles Don at her.

On her way down, Liz looks past Kate again to say goodbye. The Captain still hasn`t return to his office.

Liz tryed not longer to think about Red`s problems. On her way back to her „Perfect Life" - with a husband who doesn`t loves her anymore – so it seems..

TBC


End file.
